Angel in the Centerfold II
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: The long awaited sequel of Angel in the Centerfold. I'm still some lazy genius pervert but I've got a girl now. But who knew that some chance encounters and events leading to her and I almost breaking up would lead me to another world. ShikaTema NaruHina
1. Black Hole Sun

Angel in the Centerfold II: Story of a Girl [And a Boy

**AN: Wooh! I'm back and better than ever! I really wanted to work on a fanfiction but I gave up on one story, I'm so stuck on another one, and one is just gay so I can't get around to it. So what do I do? I start the sequel to Angel in the Centerfold. So without further adieu, Angel in the Centerfold II: Story of a Girl [And a Boy**

Chapter 1: Black Hole Sun

My name is Shikamaru Nara. Some of you may remember me from the anime sensation Naruto and a fanfic based on it, called Angel in the Centerfold.

"God dammit Shika, we weren't supposed to pull a fourth wall joke yet!" Tsubasa shouted out. "Sorry, I have a problem with that and Death Note references." I defended my self with a smirk on my face.

Okay, anyway, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I was born and raised in Konoha City. I go to Sarutobi High where I'm a tenth grader. **(AN: Probably some continuity errors, but I'm going with them being in 9****th**** grade as the last year of Junior High and 10****th**** grade being the first grade of high school. Sorry for the inconveniences.)** In case any of you who read the first story thought I actually had sex with Temari in the epilogue, you are wrong. That was just put there to put a crappy ending in the story. Yes, the writer is that much of a jackass.

Anyway, my life changed so much last year. I was your usual clichéd perverted hero who had no girlfriend but hit on all of his friend's girlfriends. That is until Temari Sabaku moved to town from Suna City. Temari was the sister of my friends Gaara and Kankuro. Sadly, I had no idea what kind of horrible life these guys had endured.

Sadly, that bastard Cupid hit me with one of those damned arrows, and I fell in love with Temari. The one and only problem? Okay, maybe not the only one, but it was that I was a lazy, laid back kind of person while Temari was a fiery, brash, and stubborn girl.

It all went like this okay. I ran into Temari a few times before she came over for dinner. Oh yeah, don't ask. Anyway, that's when she told me she was into Fakey. Oh yeah, Fakey's this weird red headed guy who goes to the University. His group wanted me to join them but I turned them down with ridicule. That's where it got bad.

Temari and I hadn't really gotten on the right foot, or whatever that saying is. I went tot the mall with my friends: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Neji, and Shino. I was looking at the newest issue of Konoha Babes when I spotted a page of it with… yep, you guessed it, Temari. Well on odd instinct, I ran to Gaara's house and busted down the door. Yeah, you know it. Fakey had Temari pinned down topless with a knife at her throat.

What would a guy do? Well this guy ran and knocked out Fakey. That's when I found out that the entire group of University bastards had been hired by Temari's father to kill her and her siblings. Little did I know that all my other friends were having odd happenings too. I mean chibi Gaara getting captured by a druggie offering cookies happenings.

So what did I do? Get Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino. I had found Gaara who had tumbled out of the druggie's van, and finally, we bailed Suigetsu out of jail. So now we had to destroy the Akatsuki. How did we do so? We got Naruto's mom Kushina, the prank queen, and attacked the group full out.

We got rid of everyone except Druggie. That's when we found Druggie with Gaara's dad going to Gaara's house. That's when it hit me. Temari was in the house. Gaara and I rushed out and Gaara began to fight Druggie. I ran upstairs to find Gaara's dad trying to kill Temari. I got him away from her but I got shot in the back.

Gaara almost got shot in the crossfire when he came upstairs, but I pulled him out of the way, and was able to knock the man out of the window. Soon after, Temari and I became a couple.

Little did I know that Hinata had become pregnant by Naruto. I went with Naruto to get approved by Hinata's dad. Soon after, Naruto got caught in the cross between Pein and Deidara, two Akatsukians. A few months later, Deidara was caught and Naruto was shot by Pein. I found him and a few months passed as he remained comatose.

That's when Hinata and Temari were captured by Pein, along with two of his accomplices, Haku and Kimimaro. Luckily, Naruto woke up soon after and we set off to get our girls back. We arrived where Pein was and were met by Kimimaro.

Gaara appeared and fought against Kimimaro. We rose up a floor to be met by another transvestite, Haku. Naruto fought against Haku with valor while I went to fight Pein. Pein totally defeated me, but I remained to stand. Naruto appeared and we both fought Pein. I took another gunshot for Naruto, who then knocked Pein out the window. Naruto was then attacked by the supposedly defeated Kimimaro before he fell unconscious.

We went up to find Hinata and Temari, and we finally reconciled. And that's where we are now. Naruto and Hinata's child Tsuki is being taken care of by Hinata's aunt on her mother's side for a while. So anyway, how bout we begin the story that shows you guys the strange events that befell me.

Happy times. Not really. October 14th to June 25th is the school year, and sadly, it was October 14th. I walked out of my house with a clichéd Rei Ayanami piece of toast in my mouth. I waved goodbye to my parents and took out my bike. But this wasn't an ordinary bike. This was a special bike from Akira. I raced off towards Temari's house when suddenly, a battle broke out… okay, I'm lying. It was a normal bike and as I neared Temari's house, my bike's chain broke out and I fell in a puddle.

I walked up to Temari's house where she was waiting. "What took you so long Shika?" She asked angrily. I sighed and muttered a "Troublesome" before I told her to come on. She sighed and punched me in the arm…hard, before she began to walk with me.

"So Shika, our anniversary is coming up soon." She smiled sweetly. I gulped and felt a lump in my throat. Oh shit, it was in about a month! I had forgotten completely, and I had no idea what to get her!! Well, I better start working on my will.

"Oh… yeah, totally." I smiled while flicking my eyes back and forth. "That's good, because for a second, I thought you had forgotten, and I'd rather not be on the news for murdering you." She said gruffly before she returned to a sweet smile. I began to nervously laugh as I looked down at my feet.

I finally reached school about ten minutes before homeroom. I smiled as I noticed all my old friends. I walked down the hall and saw Naruto and Kiba standing next to my locker. I stopped and looked at Temari. "Don't worry, I need to go talk with some of my friends. Bye Shika." She said as she gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and walked over to my locker.

"How'd you guys know that my locker was here?" I asked as I smiled. "Well long story short, Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara, and I snuck into school yesterday and stole records." Naruto shouted a bit too loud. "How is there a long version?" I asked. "We didn't talk about the part where Sakura Kinomoto appeared and started fighting against The Shadow card." Naruto smiled, "Or when Ikki and the rest of Kogarasumaru came out of nowhere with AT's on and started a battle against the Sabel Tigers."

I stared at him with thoughts of Cardcaptors and Stormriders going through my head. I shrugged and pushed the two away as I waged war on my locker. Kiba was chattering about a date with Ino while Naruto was talking about how Tsuki was looking cuter and cuter, despite the fact that she was only 12 days old, and that he didn't get to see the baby a lot sadly. A lot of crap was going on and it had been agreed that Hinata's aunt would be adopting Tsuki as a sort of grandmother. Naruto and Hinata were hiding their anguish between a mask of their normal emotions, but as Tsuki's godfather, I could tell they were sad.

I smiled as I stopped messing with the locker… and took out a hammer. That damn enemy of mine was open in seconds. I quickly let out my stuff and kept the stuff I'd need for 1st period. I put up my lunch box on the top shelf and hung my backpack on hook before I closed the door and began to preset the damned thing.

We set off for class with…Hatake-sensei?! I shouted that last part just when the man was passing by. "Yes?" He asked. "Are all the other teachers from last year here too?" I asked. "Yeah, the new principal's making us follow you guys grade wise." Kakashi smiled…kind of, behind that mask. What kind of teacher wears a mask?

"Wait! New principal? Who is it?!" I shouted. "Oh, you know him, I know him, Naruto definitely knows him!" Kakashi smiled…sort of. "So who is it?" I asked again. "A certain person named Minato Namikaze." He smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." Naruto smiled as his eye drifted off.

"Hiya Hentai-sensei!" Naruto blurted again. "Hello Naruto. For one, detention. Two, idiotwhoknockeduphisgirlfriend says what?!" He jumbled a bunch of words up quickly. "What?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

I reached class and I noticed that Temari was sitting there waiting for me. I walked up to her and smiled as I leaned in and kissed her. I opened my left eye to see Kiba kissing Ino who stood over him with her arms around him and Naruto who was kissing Hinata as she sat on his lap, holding hands the whole time. I smiled at the peace that our group had gotten lately. Shino wouldn't admit it but he made out with Tayuya in the broom closet every day. Suigetsu got a nice kiss and a nice punch from Karin every day. Kankuro and Kin had a strange but full of romantic moments kind of relationship, and Gaara and Sakura? Oh god, there's no need to describe those pervs.

The month passed by quickly really. Soon enough, it was two days before Temari and I's anniversary. I was walking home again when I felt a presence. I turned around to see a group of girls. One had deep blue eyes and silverish hair. Another had black hair with red streaks at the ends of each strand with bright brown eyes. The last one had steel gray-blue eyes with green hair.

"Hello sir. Could you possibly direct us to Shodai Boarding School?" The silver haired one asked. "What? I've never heard of that school." I sighed. "Could you show us in the direction of Madame Tsunade's school then?" The black haired girl asked with a smile. "Um, sure, what are your names?" I asked as I led them back to school. The silver haired one spoke first. "My name is Ume Moriumi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said politely. I could tell that she was the aristocratic one. The green haired girl spoke next. "The name is Kagura Yamato, and I'm the best out of these guys!" She shouted happily, with a bit too excitement. The last one spoke up soon after, "I am Natsumi Sarutobi." She spoke calmly but with a spark of happiness.

That name hit me but I couldn't remember why. I shrugged and led them on until we stood in front of the school. "She's the first class on the right as soon as you enter." I told them. The nodded and walked past me, but I stopped them for a second and spoke. "Are you perhaps related to Asuma Sarutobi?" I asked. She stared back at me and walked on with a slight nod. "Thank you very much Shikamaru Nara." The silver haired one said as I walked on.

"Wait. I never told them my name!" I thought. My eyes widened suddenly. I swung around to see no one there, with the door still closed. Tsunade-sensei suddenly walked outside. "Shikamaru, what are you still doing here for?" She asked. "Did you perhaps just see three girls walk in?" I asked. She shook her head and my brow furrowed before I ran away without explaining the situation.

It was our anniversary. I was trying to avoid Temari seeing as that I couldn't find anything. All the stores had been closed thanks to a blackout yesterday hat struck the entire city. I had just decided to skip on school entirely, but that's when my mother told me to go out and get some groceries.

There was a parade on the street as I walked back from home. That's when I felt a presence. I looked behind me to see Temari. "Where were you?" She asked. I replied, "Sick." She smiled and gave me a present. I sighed and opened it to see some photos. "Those were the ones that weren't included in the magazine." She smiled slyly. I blushed and smiled at her. Then she said it.

"So what'd you get me?" I gulped and looked down. "So?" She repeated. "Umm, well…" I tried to say before she shouted out in outrage. "Don't tell me you didn't do anything for me when we've been together for a year!" She shouted. I looked away. "I can't believe you!" She shouted, "Do you not care?! I can't believe that you could be such a lazy bastard! If you're like this, then we're through!" She screamed out and smacked my present out of my hands before she ran away crying. My eyes widened and I looked down sadly.

It was raining now. I stood there but the parade had begun to bump into me. I tried to walk but I kept on being pushed back. I was on the verge of tears now as I thought of strategies on how to get my love back. I finally ran into someone too hard and fell into a puddle. I just lay there, not caring that I was drenched. I smiled and began to hum Hard Luck Woman to myself.

_**Temari, I really love you**_

_**I can't forget about you**_

_**You'll be a hard luck woman**_

_**Baby, till you find your man**_

_**You'll be a hard luck woman**_

_**Baby, till you find your man**_

_**Oh yeah, bye bye, so long, don't cry**_

_**I'm just packin my bags, whoo, leavin you**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, baby, don't cry**_

_**I gotta keep on movin, yeah movin**_

_**Bye, bye my baby**_

_**Ooh, don't cry, lady, oh**_

I smiled as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up, and I was sure that this wasn't a dream. I had really gone somewhere. At least I think I had. I woke up in front of a large stand. "Hey kid, what's your name?!" A voice shouted. I rose with a headache. I looked down to see a different uniform than I was used to. I wore a zipped up pullover with my clan symbol on my right arm. It was mostly white except towards my shoulders which were hunter green. I also wore some khaki pants and had a navy sling over bag.

"Oh, my name is Shikamaru Nara." I answered. "Okay, your roommate is Naruto Uzumaki." He replied, "You're in Dorm 3, and your room number is 207. Here's your schedule and your room key." I looked at him with a weird look and took the stuff. "Wait, before I leave, where am I again?" I asked.

"Well, you looked like a narcoleptic if you were just sleeping there, so you might have some short term memory loss too. So make sure to write this down, we're in Shodai Boarding School." My eyes widened as I remembered what those girls had mentioned. How they had disappeared. How they had known my name. So, was I in another world?

**AN: I bet you can't believe how that turned out. Yup, Shika's in the real world, and he has to do something to get back. But how is this world different to his, and how is it the same? By the way, he's not dreaming. It's sorta like he's just there in another world suddenly, and he doesn't know anyone. There wasn't a Shika in this world originally, but will there be one if Shika gets out? And what about his old world? Well, it just sorta stopped until Shika comes back. So how was it? How bout you tell me with a review? U**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note by kagetsubasa

Author's Note by kagetsubasa.

Well as you guys can tell, I haven't updated this in god knows how long. I mean, at the time, I needed to get something out there. I was stuck on DAH and was majorly ticked.

Well after quickly writing one chapter, I got stuck again. I was just finished on Shika meeting Kiba in the other world and I got bored. I tried to throw it off by putting it on _hiatus_ and started on rewriting All Hallow's Eve. Well that got boring in the middle of the third chapter, and I got plans on writing another fic.

Well a while after just deciding against it, I began writing my novel. It seemed like the right thing. I had the idea of doing it for what was a little more than a year.

In the middle of it, I took a small break and wrote an oneshot. I got the inspiration for it while listening to my then-weekly favorite song. I enjoyed writing it cuz I was interested in the subject of Hinata lamenting over Naruto's death.

During each of the three times I either wrote a new story or added a new chapter, my friend Higura Natume would ask if I was done with the second chapter. I would send a wussy excuse saying I had writer's block or it was on hiatus or I didn't have the time.

And around the third time when I was writing my novel and had just written the oneshot did I realize something.

I started Angel in the Centerfold because I was listening to the namesake and saw how great the story would work with Shika and Temari. I didn't update every single day like I said I would. Hell, I was lucky that I updated once a month. School was going on and I had a girlfriend and friends. I finished the story nonetheless.

I started Decolorado Ala de Huracanes because it seemed like a good idea. I quit after two chapters. I couldn't get it to work for me.

I had had only one story before AITC and I wrote it because I was an inexperienced fanfic writer. I wanted to write something, and it sucked. After giving the wussy excuse that I would cut the story in parts, I gave up.

I got plans for writing AHE after my best fanfiction friend got Halloween and horror in my brain. I went through a complete horror phase. I gave up after one chapter.

After long listening to This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson (which has 20 plays on my new computer's Itunes, well over 50 on my last's and an unknown amount on my Ipod,) I got back in the mood, but the extreme elaboration grew into boredom.

So like I mentioned before, I realized something after thinking about Wave Goodbye and my novel. The only reason I wrote so much was because I was so inspired. I wanted to write this stuff. I wasn't forced to and I wasn't straining my mind to come up with ideas.

People wanted me to come with this sequel. I didn't really want to _just _yet. I wanted to, but not before AITC settled down and gave me enough time to listen to the namesake long enough. To imagine Shika going through cool experiences. To get my humorousness back. I didn't give it enough time.

I'm not satisfied with the current project. I'm taking this story down. I'm going to bring it back with a better storyline and more random jackassness. So if you guys can just wait until that happens, and check up on me every so often, maybe I'll get my ShikaTema mood back.

And Higura Natume, I must thank you for allowing me to see this. I'm sorry that I did all this crap. I still want to use your idea, so you just wait. When I bring the story back, it's dedicated to you, cuz you are a great fanfic friend.


End file.
